


We'll Delete These Someday

by Thyme_Basalt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Basically Junker Sex Tapes, Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Solo Hog, attempts at dirty talk, viewer POV, way more dialogue than you'd expect to find in porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thyme_Basalt/pseuds/Thyme_Basalt
Summary: Things get goofy, awkward and steamy when the Junkers decide to make their own sex tapes. Now Roadhog just has to keep Rat from sharing them with the world.





	1. Chapter 1

“Don’t stop, Roadie, don’t stop. DON’T STOP!” A chorus of moans and wet slapping assaults the microphone, but the screen is black, no video appearing to back up the pornographic sounds.

“You’re riding me, you’re the one in control of stopping.”

“It’s fuckin’ sexy talk, mate.” He breaks into a loud groan, half exasperated, half pleasured. “Bloody hell, ya act like ya’ve never rooted me before.”

“Don’t sound so urgent then.”

“I didn’t realize I signed up for a “Dirty Talk 101” with Dr. Professor Hoggy Roadhog. Any other advice for my- ahhhh, right like that... for my first day of class?”

“We’re not doing the professor roleplay again, Rat.”

“God, yer no fun. Why dontcha just turn off the lights, lay me down and fuck me missionary if yer gonna be so boring? Can I turn the TV on so I can watch infomercials over yer shoulder? How hot does that sound?”

Their petty argument carries on for a few more beats, mostly on Junkrat's side before it dissolves into groans from the two of them, a higher pitched squeaking mixing in with low, guttural grunts. It’s about now that you get the distinct impression that the camera was not purposely turned on, as it seems to be lying face down and someone keeps bumping into it, detracting from the audio experience quite a bit. You would think if it was intentionally turned on, someone would have minded it by now.

“Rat…” Roadhog’s low voice speaks again.

“Yeah, love?” There’s a slight expectation in Rat’s out-of-breath voice, like he’s hoping Roadhog is going to jump back on the roleplay.

“Can you check the time?”

“The time? The fuckin’ time? Mate, are ya tryin’ ta kill my boner here?”

“Check out’s at noon. Don’t wanna get charged for an extra day.”

A loud sigh comes from the Rat and the tablet bearing the camera is hoisted up into the air. All of a sudden, there he is, the first star of this video. Junkrat is bathed in sweat, patchy hair sticking to his forehead as he bites his lip, examining the screen. He is a bizarre specimen of a human being: rail-thin, orange eyes, sweat and pleasured tears carving their way through soot-covered cheeks.

“11:46.” His body rises and falls, eyes rolling back as he’s pumping himself up and down on his partner's cock.

"We don't have much time."

"Don't ya fuckin' rush me, Hog. And I know, strange comin' from me, right?" He’s about to put the camera back down when he notices something. “Wait a tick… the red light’s on. This pervy tablet is recordin’ us! Shit, the government’s watchin’!” Rat’s face cycles rapidly through emotions. First, there was a hint of excitement on that flushed face but then it quickly dissolved into panic.

“Government’s always watching us,” Roadhog says sagely, squeezing Junkrat's hips. “They normally don’t bother turning on the light.”

That seems to comfort Junkrat, maybe? The panic leaves his face and a wicked grin takes its place. He holds the tablet out at arm’s length, pointing towards himself. You can see a bit more of his torso and lower body as he angles the camera away from his face and down to show him bouncing on his partner’s cock. Holy shit that thing is massive. How long does it take Rat to prepare to get that inside him? Roadhog’s big hands rest on his partner’s hips, gently guiding him up and down, thumbs rubbing into pointed hipbones.

“Is it time we made our first sex tape, mate? Seems that’s what the universe is sayin’.”

A low growl from Roadhog cocks a crooked smile onto Junkrat’s face. Junkrat seems to read this as approval as he adjusts his grip on the camera before it can slide out of his slippery hands. Roadhog takes Rat’s erection in his hand and rubs him in time with Rat’s rhythm. It’s not a small cock by any means, but compared to Roadie’s hand, most things would look tiny. Mouth lolling open, Rat gets lost in the sensation before he snaps back to attention.

“Ah, mate, I’m sorry, I’ve been a real camera whore. Can I show the viewers the fuckin’ incredible view I have from up here?”

A sigh from beyond the camera. “If you promise to never reference “viewers” again.”

“Aww but Hog-” Roadhog must have shot Rat a deadly glare. “Fine, fine. No fun, no viewers.” He spins the camera around to point down at Roadhog.

The giant man is wearing his leather pig snout mask and you can see eyebrows furrow through it as he becomes the focus of this impromptu sex tape. He’s also slick with sweat, even more so than his partner, from his hairy chest to the tattoo on his round belly to his silver hair, loose and flowing against his shoulders. From the size of the muscles rippling down his arms, you'd say he's built like the type of weightlifter who picks up cars and other unreasonable things that should not be lifted by humans. He's quite a contrast to the man he's fucking. The camera rocks with their movement, the microphone picking up more of Junkrat’s heavy breathing as he’s close behind it. Rat’s flesh arm reaches into frame and tugs at one of Hog’s nipple rings, dragging a moan out of the bigger man. His eyes dart to the side, self-conscious as the camera blinks down at him.

“You’ve had your fun.” Hog reaches up to snatch the camera, only to have it tugged out of his reach. “Turn it off.”

“But Hoggggyy…” They seem comfortable enough with each other that Rat seems to know just how many buttons he can push before he is forcibly removed from his partner’s cock. You would think putting on a whiny voice like he just did would be a sure way. “I haven’t cum yet, mate. Ya can’t end a sex tape before ya cum.”

“And I can’t finish with that thing shoved in my face,” Roadhog grumbles.

“Okay, okay, listen up, here's the deal: I’ll turn it off if you-” Junkrat launching into full negotiation mode pushes Hog over the edge. He pulls out and roughly grabs his partner around the waist, flipping him over so he’s face down against the mattress. The camera upends out of Rat’s grasp and lands against a pile of blankets, propped up to see most of the Junkers’ bodies. Giving a firm slap to Rat’s ass, Hog presses back inside him. This position, Rat lying face down, ass up for him on the bed, triggers something animalistic in Roadhog as he plows into his partner with power and lust. Rat howls as Roadhog drives in at the perfect angle to hit his sweet spot.

Rat cums first, apparently he had been on the edge of his orgasm for some time. Helped along by two of Hog’s fingers, he spills out onto the bedspread with a contented groan from deep within his gut. That sound along with Rat clenching around him drags Hog into his orgasm, spilling into his smaller partner, his muscles pulsing with his release. He pulls out rather quickly after he cums, so he can roll off to the side and not crush his partner under his mass. A gentle moan escapes Rat’s lips as Hog’s seed spills out of him, running down his leg and mixing with his own on the bed.

Without being there, you can practically smell the air: a hot, musky, sweaty stench, maybe the scent of leather and grease thrown in there. It’s going to cling to the bed for weeks. You do not envy the maid who has to clean this up.

So this is what makes Junkrat shut his mouth. The twitchy freak hasn’t said anything for a good few minutes, sprawled out on the bed where Hog left him. Hog’s big hand petting down his back finally brings him back to earth.

“There,” Hog says, smoothing Rat’s hair. “Now turn the vid off.”

“You got it, mate.” Junkrat drags the camera over, his soft and hazy eyes filling the screen.

“What time is it?” Roadhog asks, his masked snout appearing behind Junkrat and resting on his shoulder.

“12:04,” Junkrat flashes a guilty grin. “Whoopsie. A little late.”

Hog sighs and presses his snout against Rat’s skin. “If we’re paying for an extra day, it’s coming out of your share.”

“Worth it,” Junkrat says with a self-satisfied smile as the camera clicks off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could go wrong when Junkrat and Roadhog decide to use a posh Sydney hotel conference room as the setting for their newest video?

You weren’t exactly sure where this video was going to open up, but you certainly didn’t think it would be set in an upscale hotel conference room. A large mahogany table sits forefront in the frame, the tablet appears to be set upon it. The walls are tastefully decorated with art depicting seaside retreats and native peoples doing whatever culturally appropriated thing the artist decided they should do, the empty panels are made of sleek material that instantly converts to vid screens. There is one glass of water sitting on a coaster at the other end of the table. It reminds you of the type of room that corporate cabals would meet in to decide the fate of the country, not a place to find Junkers.

A minute or two goes by before a door slams behind the camera and a _clomp tap clomp tap clomp tap_ arrives on scene. Junkrat strides his way past to the other end of the room. His appearance takes eccentric to a new level, and that’s saying something for how he normally looks: unruly hair slicked back, thick glasses on his nose, a tweed professorial jacket hanging open over his bare chest, and orange and red plaid pants. You’re pretty sure you’ve stumbled upon some fantasy being played out, but you wonder if Junkrat is dressed in that atrocious outfit to be humorous or if he actually thinks college professors (or whatever he’s supposed to be) wear that. Rat stretches out in the single high-back leather chair, cracking his fingers before he arranges several sheets of paper and patiently looks towards the door.

Then suddenly he remembers that he has to address the camera, jerking with a start and turning his attention to it. “My name is Dr. Jamison Fawkes the 3rd, Head of Mechanical Engineering here at University of Sydney.” He’s putting on a posh Australian accent, much more refined than his normal Junker twang. “This is day one of finals presentations for my Mechanical Engineering 403 class. Students must pass this class to graduate with their degrees. First up, we’ll be having the final presentation of Mr…” he squints down over his glasses at the sheet in front of him. “Mako Rutledge.”

And then nothing happens. Assuming that’s Roadhog, maybe got lost on the way? Dr. Fawkes is impatient and squirmy in his seat, tapping his metal fingers on the wood table and he’s rocking his body in an odd sort of way. He gives it another five seconds before he reaches a hand down under the table. You can’t see from where the tablet is set up on the table, but he’s clearly rubbing himself, the rhythmic motion of his hand adding to the softening pleasure on his face. Dr. Fawkes again remembers the camera on the table and knows out-of-sight masturbation doesn’t make for the best show. His body is long and catlike when he pulls himself up and lays out on the table, arching his back with the pleasure from his hand. The pegleg digs massive divots into the expensive wood as he does, fake hand scratching the varnish as it struggles to gain purchase.

However, Dr. Fawkes didn’t seem to plan out a graceful way to right himself when his student shows up. At the sound of the door opening, he rolls off the table entirely, landing with a dull ooff on the opposite side of the room.

“Mr. Rutledge!” Dr. Fawkes bounds to his feet, cock tucked away but straining against his god-awful plaid pants.

Roadhog slowly trudges in as Junkrat beckons him further into frame. A little more, a little more, okay good stop there. This is your first indication that Roadhog might find intentional obstinence humorous in roleplay situations like this.

Hog is dressed up as well, though not nearly as bizarrely as Junkrat. In fact, he looks quite good in a full suit that looks like it must be at least size 5XL. The slick blue suit appears to be ironed, complete with a long purple tie. The leather gas mask looks a little out of place with this ensemble, but he makes it work for him. And he’s brought a prop, if only you had a clue what it was. It’s made out of spare parts, held together only with duct tape and the will of god. The center part of the project is Roadhog’s hook taped to Junkrat’s mine and his trap with a couple pachimari dolls stapled to it. He lays it down gently in front of Dr. Fawkes.

“You’re ready to present your final project?” Dr. Fawkes asks, pushing up his glasses. “Oh wow,” he says in a quieter voice pulling off and examining the glasses. “I can see better in these. Who woulda guessed?”

“I’ve told you you need glasses,” Roadhog states like he's said it a hundred times.

The break in character prompts Junkrat to morph back into poorly-dressed Dr. Fawkes. “So! Mr. Rutledge. Tell me about your final project.”

“It’s a thing… supposed to… uhh… make things better for people. By… trapping vermin.”

For as much as it’s easy to make fun of Junkrat for his overeagerness, he does seem to be genuinely better at adopting and maintaining a character. Roadhog not so much. Perhaps Roadhog’s attempts at breaking the fourth wall are due to his lack of skills in this area. Still, you give him credit for trying and going along with Rat’s request, even if it’s out of his comfort zone.

Dr. Fawkes picks at the project with his prosthetic hand, turning it over, disappointment on his face.

“I’m sorry, Mister Rutledge, I can’t give you passing marks for this project.” Dr. Fawkes says solemnly, shaking his head. He rounds the conference table to sit beside Roadhog. “This is what, the fifth time you’ve failed this class? You’re almost 50 years old, Mr. Rutledge. Maybe it’s time you consider finding yourself a different career path.” He rubs Roadhog’s big hand, flesh fingers lingering on his wrist.

At this time, Roadhog is supposed to say something. Anything. That’s how roleplaying is supposed to work. But he doesn’t, instead picking up his sad heap of scrap and trudging towards the door. He’s halfway out it when Junkrat finally breaks character.

“Hog!” He’s scowling through the thick glasses as he picks up the camera and points it at him. “Ya aren’t supposed ta leave!” Oh look at that, he dropped the accent.

“Oh,” Roadhog turns back into the room. While his body language might read as confused, it’s clear from the glint in his eyes through the mask that he’s pleased with himself for getting Junkrat to break character.

Still Dr. Fawkes sits without speaking behind the camera, staring at him expectantly. He’s not about to let this scene go on without prompting from Roadhog. He wants to hear him say something in character, despite Roadhog’s almost stubborn determination to make it as difficult as possible for him. Hog waddles up to the camera, plucking it from his hand and setting it back up so it can see both of them.

“I… uh… like your jacket.” Roadhog says, pointing out the least sexy part of Rat’s ensemble (okay maybe not least sexy. It’s all pretty unsexy).

“Mr. Rutledge,” Oh good, the accent is back. “Are you coming onto me?”

“No,” Roadhog replies, but it’s too late. Dr. Fawkes is already striping out of the jacket to reveal his bare chest underneath. He picks up Hog’s hand in both of his and rubs it across his chest, making sure he brushes the pads of his fingers against his own nipples.

“I’ve heard a lot about you from the other mechanical engineering students.” A low sultry voice, new to the Dr. Fawkes persona. “They say you have the biggest cock of anyone in the entire student body. Is that true?”

Roadhog hangs his head. From your angle, for a second you think he might be upset, but his shoulders hitch and you realize he’s trying to hold in laughter. He lifts his head back to meet Dr. Fawkes’ wide eyes.

“‘S pretty big,” Hog says, closing his thumb and forefinger around one of Rat’s hardening nipples and giving it a pinch.

A firm, metal hand slaps against his crotch, testing with a squeeze. This does take Roadhog a little by surprise, his breath sharply intaking.

“How ‘bout this?” Junkrat unzips Hog’s pants, reaching in. “You give me that cock everyone’s been raving about and then we can reconsider that grade.”

Roadhog gives a nod, bracing himself back against the table as Dr. Fawkes sinks to his knees. A small moan escapes the smaller man’s lips as Hog’s cock springs free from his pants and he eagerly takes it in his mouth. Any trepidation Hog had about this scene has gone out the window as he tilts his head back, big hand resting on his partner’s head, combing through the slicked back locks.

That slutty professor sure can take a lot of cock in his mouth, as he’s bobbing up and down, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth. A slight gag will come through every once in awhile but otherwise he’s a real powerhouse.

“God, yer so big,” Rat says, pulling back through breathless giggles. It’s hard for him to stay in character when he’s worshipping Hog’s cock. He nuzzles his cheek against it, taking in a heady sniff of Hog’s balls, just digging his nose in down there. That almost makes you gag, the thought of snorting up anyone’s balls, let alone someone as large and hairy and sweaty as Hog. Rat’s worship has its desired effect as Roadhog chuckles low. He can’t see what Rat’s doing down there past his belly but it looks like he’s about to remedy that when he makes sudden eye contact with the camera. He picks the tablet up off the table, the image whirling as it gets up close and personal with Dr. Fawkes and his mouthful of cock. The camera nudges him, wordlessly asking him to take it. It's kinda sweet, you think. The big guy's never been able to see his partners face, all flushed and hungry as he gobbles down his cock. Now through the wonders of technology he can!

“Mmm,” Rat moans. “A little somethin’ for later?” He extends his arm to capture as much of the scene as he can: himself on his knees, sucking and slobbering all over that dick he’s in love with, Roadie’s hand carding through his hair, mussing the professor back into Junkrat.

Junkrat’s technique still needs a little work. As much as the big guy may enjoy it, his erratic nature, switching from sucking to licking to sniffing to giggling to talking, is not designed to get Hog off. If anything, it looks like this might be more for Rat, with Hog getting to enjoy the pleasurable byproduct of his worship.

Big hands ease under Rat’s elbows, helping him to his feet. Rat’s legs wobble quite a bit as he bends over to return the tablet to its place on the table. Roadhog studies the professor with curiosity, his masked face appraising him. The man stands in front of Hog, hands pressed against his partner’s chest under his suit jacket. Hog’s fingers ghost over the curve of Rat’s ass and pushing in slightly. A moan squeaks out of Dr. Fawkes’ mouth as he leans his head against his partner’s shoulder.

“Ah,” Roadhog says, unbuttoning Rat’s pants. “I see you came prepared. Were you planning to fail me all along?”

“Mmm,” Dr. Fawkes rocks his hips back against Hog’s hand. “Well I was gonna reward ya if ya did well.”

“Academia,” Roadhog says with what sounds like genuine bitterness. “The whole system’s rigged.”

Junkrat’s heinous plaid pants sink down his thighs to reveal a shiny plug stuffed up his pale ass, keeping him ready for that hefty cock. Roadhog pinches it, twisting it slowly to melt Junkrat into a panting puddle. Giving a few more torturous moments, Hog carefully tugs the plug out with a squelch and an obscene moan from the Rat. They shuffle spaces, Rat now leaning against his hands closed around the edge the table, his ass out and presented to Hog. He’s entirely naked now (save for his glasses), looking exposed and vulnerable while his partner is still fully clothed, just his cock out of his suit. Hog dips a slicked up finger into the waiting hole, only giving it a few pumps before he readies his cock and pushes in.

“Oh god, oh god, fill me right up, Hog. Ahhh fuck! Fuck!” Rat rambles on, barely breathing, all the filth on his mind spilling out of his mouth. The more Hog pounds into him and the more Hog tugs his hair or squeezes his throat, the fewer full English words and more unintelligible noises bubble out of Rat’s lips.

The volume on this vid is getting excessively loud. Like dial it down even if you’re wearing headphones kind of loud. The grating of Rat’s fingers on the beautiful, expensive table and the sporadic tapping of his pegleg add to the cacophony. Even reserved Roadhog can’t keep his mouth shut, snorting and huffing as he pounds into the professor who has long ago become undone.

A sound from off-camera jerks both of their heads up, Roadhog still clutching a fistful of Rat’s hair. It’s hard for Junkrat to disguise the expressions on his face so when you see a small smile appear on his lips before it morphs into anger, you know he meant for this to happen.

“Excuse me, sirs,” the voice from off camera is trying to be stern but is wavering, one part uncomfortable, two parts terrified. “I must ask that you two cease this… behavior at once.” The man speaking does have a posh Australian accent, like a genuine version of Dr. Fawkes.

“Excuse me, sir,” Rat spits back, “The woman at the desk told me I had this room for one hour and by my watch-” Junkrat lifts his wrist to examine an actual watch (who even wears those these days?) “-I’ve still got twenty-two more minutes in here.”

Roadhog had stopped thrusting at the intrusion, but Dr. Fawkes is having none of it, pushing his hips back against Hog’s cock to pick the movement back up again. The obedient student does as directed.

“Sir, this kind of behavior is not permitted in our hotel-”

“Yer not making it any easier for me to finish when yer babbling at me.”

“Sir, we have a shareholder meeting next door, I must insist-”

“Sir, sir, sir,” Junkrat volleys “sirs” back at him with punctuating thrusts back against Roadhog. “I am Dr. Jamison Fawkes the 4th, head of mechanical engineering at University of- Ahh fuck, right there, Hoggy- Sydney. I have twenty-two more minutes to fuck… fuck!... my failing student and you will let me use them.”

“Absolutely not, we have security on the way.” You’ve gotta admire that brave, dedicated employee.

“Security? Security? Fuck!” Junkrat cackles, slapping his own ass to urge Roadhog on. “I am recording you right now. My lawyers will be contacting-”

“You’re recording this?” The man’s voice cracks with disbelief.

“Absolutely!”

“You are going to have to turn the tape in to authorities while they process you two for indecent exposure.”

“Indecent exposure? Ya probably just wanna go home and wank it to us, dontcha, ya little wannabe suit.” Rat’s professor persona is cracking fast. He reaches back and pats on Roadhog’s thigh, signaling the unfinished end to their coupling. The big man pulls out with a grunt, the slick sliding sound reaching the camera (and certainly the ears of this poor hotel worker).

“Where are the suits?” Junkrat demands, picking up the camera to point at the man as he strides towards him. The man is garbed in a suit emblazoned with the hotel’s logo, eyes wide with confusion and terror at the sudden threatening gesture from a man with no pants who seconds ago had a dick in his ass. “The shareholders?” Junkrat repeats, voice growing louder and more pointed. “Where are they?”

“Sir,” the man puts his hands up in a defensive gesture, but his eyes betray him. He gives a quick glance at the north wall of the room. Junkrat cackles way too close to the microphone, the audio distorting.

“Grab yer final project, Mr. Rutledge.” He points the camera gleefully back at Roadhog who is tucking his cock away and straightening his tie. “Ya might have a way to earn yer grade the fair way.”

They charge out of the room past the cowering man and the screen goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my goofy-ass smut! Comments/feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> If you’re a fan of bottom Hog, I promise you it's coming. I know these first two were top Hog, but bottom Hog is definitely my jam and I can't wait for Hoggy to get his.
> 
> Come chat with me about Roadrat on Tumblr! [Thyme-Basalt](https://thyme-basalt.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog makes a video for his sick Rat.

Roadhog sits up against the headboard of a hotel bed; not fancy, not dirty, certainly not the same as the hotel they were just thrown out of. It’s impossible to say how much time has passed between this video and the last one. Roadhog is wearing camo pants and that’s about it: big belly, hairy chest, strong arms all on display. You realize in these vids, you’ve only seen him naked and in a suit. This is probably closer to what he wears normally. His feet are bare and tangled in the loose blankets at the end of the bed. Oh and of course that mask. You barely even register it as a “thing” he’s wearing. It’s just always there, part of his face. Junkrat seems to treat it that way as well.

“It's been two days,” Roadhog says, pulling himself into a more comfortable seating position against the headboard. “You've been puking on and off, shitting your brains out. You’re in there right now. Had some bad fish down at Sydney harbour I think. God-” Roadhog rubs his leathery forehead, casting a glance off camera. “This was supposed to be something… sexy you'd want to look at later, and now I’m talking about vomiting… I’m as bad as you are.”

A loud, wet hurling sound comes from off-camera, echoing in the bathroom. Though Roadhog is wearing his mask, you can see him wince.

“I'll start again and we can edit this later.” Hog gives a long, deliberate pause before he starts again. “Rat, I'm gonna keep this short. This video is for you because I feel bad for you being sick. You can keep it as long as you never mention it to me or make me watch it. If I hear it, I will delete this faster than you can pull out your dick. Got it?”

Hog takes a deep breath, giving one last look directly at the camera, like he was battling back his reservations. Then his big fingers work below his tattooed belly, pulling down his zipper and popping open the button. His cock, despite being soft, is still quite hefty as he tugs it free of the confines of his pants. He gives it a few loose-handed pumps to get its attention before he leaves it and brings his hands up to his chest. Two metal rings pierce through his nipples and someone with less patience would go straight for them. But this is a man who likes to have his tits played with and he savors every moment. His fingers trail in lazy circles around the flesh of his breasts, teasing himself with a discipline you don’t think Junkrat has ever exhibited. He brushes the areola with just the tips of his calloused fingers and you can tell how much his sensitive body loves it by the way it jolts at that slight sensation. It’s only after his cock has sprung to attention that he allows himself to circle slowly in and tug on the metal rings, hooking his fingers into both. His entire body lights with pleasure, big toes digging into the blankets, his back arching, mask tilting up. He repeats the action a few more times, increasing the pressure of his pulls each time. One hand drops down to his cock, spreading the building pre around the tip and down the shaft. At full mast, that dick is intimidating as hell. You wonder if there’s some forced perspective going on here, how his cock might be made to look bigger because it’s closer to the camera than the rest of him, but once you see his hand on it, you don’t think that’s the case. It makes you think back with wonder to the first vid where Rat was gleefully riding that thing, bantering and teasing him like it was an average Tuesday afternoon riding the world’s thickest cock.

Hog’s jerking himself quicker now, cupping his tit, pinching and twisting his swollen nub between his index and forefinger, switching to the other when one becomes more sensitive. His hips roll off the bed up into his hand and his breath is ragged and excited. The build is steady, all the way up to when he locks his legs and sends himself over the edge. Cum spurts out onto his belly and drips down his hand in thick ropes. With his Rat sick, it doesn’t look like he’s had release in a couple days. Maybe that explains his sudden charity in making this sex tape for his partner. He keeps teasing his nipples, riding on the line between pain and pleasure until his overstimulated body ceases its twitching and slumps back down to earth.

He gives himself about thirty seconds to bask in the glow of release before he fumbles on the bedside table. Finding and popping a yellow cannister into his mask, he takes in a long puff of yellow haze and exhales, his breath much cleaner and calmer. He dutifully wipes himself down with a handful of tissues and tucks himself into his pants. He’s about to sit up and reach for the camera when the loud sound of footsteps and bumbling from the bathroom stops him. The door bursts open, the slamming against the wall and telling the world “Junkrat is here!”

“Incoming!” Rat squawks, dropping his whole body weight onto the bed, jostling the camera. Hog doesn’t say anything, but gazes down as Junkrat slowly slithers his lanky body up the bed until he fits nicely between Hog’s chest and arm. The poor Rat does not look good, his skin pallid, a sickly layer of sweat, hair slicked and stuck to his forehead. 

“I figure I’ve got round about fifteen minutes til I’m chunderin’ up the rest of my stomach lining. But don’t worry, I promise I’m not contagious. Was the fuckin’ fish. Sydney’s fish are toxic, I’m tellin’ ya.” He mutters against Hog’s skin, nuzzling his nose up into Hog’s armpit. You think this is something he does a lot (he practically does it out of habit here) but this time he goes in for another long sniff. “Fuck, mate, you smell amazing. You been workin’ out?”

Roadhog gives a snort, sitting up slightly to pick up the camera. Junkrat whines in protest as his 500 lb body pillow moves without warning, but he cocks his head when he sees Hog bring the blinking light towards them.

“What were ya doin’ there, Hoggy?” Rat asks, pawing at the tablet.

“Nothing.”

“Nothin’? Then ya don’t mind me takin’ a look?”

“Not right now,” Roadhog pulls it out of his grasp, which isn’t hard considering how weak Rat is. “Not when you have dirty, puke hands.”

“Fiiine…” Junkrat opts not to struggle, sinking back against his bodyguard, closing his eyes. You think you may have detected a wink through Roadhog’s lenses before he shuts off the feed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect to get a new chapter out for a little bit considering my focus on What's Best for You, but hope you enjoyed this short addition. I love nipple play with Hog and I had to write it.
> 
> Comments/feedback are always appreciated. Thanks so much to those who have encouraged me on the first two chapters!
> 
> Come chat with me about Roadrat on Tumblr! Let me know how Rat should sex Hog next time! [Thyme-Basalt](https://thyme-basalt.tumblr.com/)


End file.
